


The Demon of the Christmas Party

by KagamiXx



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Demon, F/F, Fluff, Mischief, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagamiXx/pseuds/KagamiXx
Summary: Invited to Aquamarine’s holiday parties was a dream for many people. Unfortunately for Peridot, she felt indifferent. It didn’t turn out to be as bad when a strange blue haired girl seemed to always cause trouble. Why was Peridot the only person who notices it?





	The Demon of the Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Lapidot Discord Secret Santa. I got Liluggo. I hope you enjoy this. Happy Holidays!

Peridot knew that it was a mistake. She was normally not the type to say yes to things that she did not have much interest in, especially if it's from a bitch like Aquamarine Lazuli. A party, of all things, it had to be a social event where a nerd had to talk to actual humans. Peridot might as well just feed herself to a wild animal. She especially hated parties.

Aquamarine’s annual holiday party. Everyone and their mothers knew about the party, her own mother even forced her to go after finding out about the invite. Peridot was almost going to decline and not show up at all, if it was not for Steven and Amethyst dragging her along.”Come on dude, it will be fun,” they both said. When her response was a simple “No.”

It is said that every single one of Aquamarine's holiday parties turn wild. People ended up mysteriously in an abandoned warehouse. Others end up in the house's roof asleep. Even someone ended up on a boat in the house pool screaming provocative lyrics on the top of their lungs.

She sighed and ran a hand through her usually messy hair that she had not bothered to tame that night. She was standing behind Steven, Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl, while she was hunched over trying to hide her face behind her hair. It was not worth anything to look presentable anyway. The party was going to end up making her look like a mess. Pearl gave her a dirty look when she saw how unapproachable her body language suggested.

She decided it may be best to just ignore the look and took a glance in her surroundings instead. The house, in itself, was well kept and appealing to look at. They were at the door of a huge three story house, it was three hundred times the size of her apartment. The garden was organized and perfect with delicate flowers sprayed across evenly. The house was painted primly as if there was no flaw in it. Peridot felt small compared to the house, she knew that she had to stay in one place or not she will get lost.

The door soon opened and she hunched over more, her friends who accompanied her had rushed over inside as quickly as the door hit the wall. She tried not to look in front because she knew Aquamarine was going to answer the door, and she stood there dumbly not following her friends. As soon as she was alone she thought she heard a voice, raspier than Aquamarine’s. She decided to ignore it and kept looking at her surroundings, but then a hand was in front of her face.

Definitely not Aquamarine. The voice that had greeted her was quiet and grumpy. She glanced at the person who had rudely interrupted her thoughts, it was an older and much taller girl, a little shorter than Pearl. She had shoulder length dyed blue hair that was similar to Aquamarine’s, but darker. Her tan skin was glowing, and her body was slim, her blue dress made her look like a beautiful water angel. However, as attractive as she might have looked, she wore a stoic look on her face and her presence screamed leave.

The feeling Peridot had gotten around her was indescribable. She was not sure if the feeling was good or bad, she didn’t really want to find out. It was obviously bad, Peridot, why ponder on it?

Her beautiful dark blue, almost black, eyes closed in frustration and she groaned. “Are you going to come in? Because I’m about to close the door on you,” her voice was flat and she sounded uninterested.

Peridot, knowing how awkward she is at interaction, just nodded and walked inside silently. The girl simply narrowed her eyes at Peridot for three seconds, before storming out of sight in a vacant hallway. She felt slightly uncomfortable and overwhelmed. Peridot had encountered rude people before, sure, however she had always tried to keep her peace and not say much.

She took a few small steps forward to see the entrance room, high ceilings and a chandelier was hung above, it was the most expensive Peridot had ever seen. The jewels on it were very bright that it made her adjust her glasses at the brightness. The house consisted of many browns, creams, and beiges. The furniture looked sleek and modern, and also well taken care of. It was misleading, if the party was so classy, why did people end up in hot mess situations?

She had shaken the thought out of her mind, she decided that it was time to focus on finding her friends. They could not have gotten far.

She was right, they didn’t.

Pearl and Garnet were socializing with a couple of people, while Steven was dancing with a tan girl with long wavy hair. Lastly, Amethyst was dancing and talking to a few other people. All of them with a drink in their hands. She walked to one of the many rooms that the party was being held, the dance room. The room was dark and tainted blue, because of the lights that were being displayed. It had smelled like alcohol, despite it having been the beginning of the night. The music was loud, so loud you can not hear other people when they talked. The people at the party dressed from casual to a little dressy. She was little glad that it was not a completely formal party, because she was wearing her green hoodie and pants.

Aquamarine marched in front of Peridot, as soon as she saw her. Her dress was long so the hem was touching the floor, her short blue hair was curly for once. Her eyes skimming up and down Peridot’s curvy form and she drawled a, “Oh, you made it.” Her eyes turned predatory as she handed Peridot a cup with a mysterious liquid inside. It made Peridot squirm and shift a little under her gaze, “Why don’t you loosen up a bit?”

Peridot awkwardly fiddled with her sleeve uncomfortably, “I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” Aquamarine licked her lips and gave a smile afterward while standing a little too close for comfort. Peridot fiddled and avoided any kind of eye contact trying to back away a little from the smaller girl. She pondered on whether or not she should take the cup and pretend to drink it, just so Aquamarine can leave her alone.

Instead she said, “No, thank you. I don’t like the taste of alcohol.” Her eyes wandered until they landed on a pool table in the next room. The room was occupied by a group of loud boys, her eyes widened when she saw a figure slowly enhancing from behind them seemingly out of nowhere. While a blonde guy was adjusting his position to hit the white ball, the figure was staring at him intensely. Then after the guy hit the ball the figure slapped the ball so that the ball flew and hit a girl’s face that was across from him.

The guy rushed and started to stumble towards the girl drunkenly, apologizing with his voice slurring. While the girl was yelling and cursing at him, his group of loyal friends were trying to help by rushing towards him. However that isn’t what Peridot was focusing on. It was the figure that was unnoticed by the crowd. It was the girl from before, the blue haired girl. Her face was different, however, this time she wore a proud smirk. Her eyes were glowing in mischief while looking at the chaos around her. How the hell did no one see that it wasn’t the guy’s fault? The blue haired girl was right there, she clearly slapped the ball and no one noticed her. Why didn’t anyone notice her?

The music somehow got unbearingly loud, when the girl’s eyes met hers. Peridot felt shivers go up and down her spine and she was paralyzed. No matter what she did, she felt like she couldn’t move. Why why why? The music got louder and louder, the smell of alcohol seemed to fade. She felt cold.

All of a sudden, she was back to reality when she felt Aquamarine’s hand on her cheek. The feeling she had was not any better, it was still very unsettling when she was with Aquamarine. She seemed not to have noticed that Peridot’s attention was not on her and had continued talking and getting a little too close, “It’s just, I don’t know. I thought maybe we cou-”

“Aquamarine. I’m sorry but is there-” She paused trying to think of a way to get out of the situation. “A bathroom around somewhere?”

“Oh?” Aquamarine looked peeved for a second before sighing. Although, Peridot felt bad for ignoring, she knew she had to get out of the situation before it escalated even further. “It’s in the second floor to the left, Peri.”

-

After that a couple of hours, Peridot tried to avoid any interaction with Aquamarine and she was honestly pretty glad that she was doing a good job. She sat at a stool in the back of the party not bothering to socialize at all. The blonde was hiding from Pearl’s need to make a good impression and Aquamarine’s flirting. Instead of staying in the dance room, she went to the bar and sat in the farthest corner. She really wished that she had brought a book, however if she really thought about it she believed that it wouldn’t help at all due to the loud music booming into the room.

Instead, Peridot focused on the guests of the party. All of them seemed to be drunk out of their minds, even her friends seemed unlike themselves. Steven, who had recently turned twenty-one, was laughing a little too hard while talking to his tanned friend.

She skimmed over the busy crowd and she saw the person that provided the drinks, who she noticed was usually Bismuth, and she was replaced by the tall blue haired girl from before. The girl was staring intensely at a passed out girl in the corner. The angelic looking girl looked smug, and Peridot realized that the unconscious girl she was smiling at was slowly moving as if she was being dragged. However, it looked like absolutely nothing was dragging her  
That is when she realized the blue haired girl’s eyes were glowing.

An inexplicable fear and curiosity ran down and exploded into shivers in her body. What was happening? What was happening?

She looked again at the blue haired girl and she saw that she tore her eyes from the unconscious girl, that was nowhere in sight. The blue haired girl was actually working trying to provide drinks. Steven was in line to get another drink. The person before him, Jasper, was getting her drink made by the short haired girl, and that was when Peridot noticed she was putting some mysterious items in Jasper’s drink. She didn’t need to be a bartender to know that the things the mischievous girl was putting in those drinks were not good.

When Jasper finally got her drink, Peridot rushed over to the bar. “Can I talk to you for a second?” She asked the blue haired girl softly, her eyes frantically looking all over the attractive girl’s face. Even though she was terrified out of her mind, she wanted to protect her friend from the girl. The blue haired girl stared back at her with an unreadable poker face.

“P-dot?” She heard her best friend slur, he got close and slung an arm around her pulling her close and rocking their bodies back and forth without noticing, “What’s wrong? Why do you need Bismuth for?”

Bismuth? Bismuth? “Steven, I’m sorry, but she is not Bismuth.”

“Yeah she is! Tall, rainbow hair, buff…” He said while touching the blue haired girl. While the blue haired girl looked at her in surprise and smiled evilly.

“Yeah. Peridot, do you need to sit down? You look pale.” The tanner girl said, while gracefully mixing drinks. She knows her name. What? How the hell did she know her name? Peridot was getting increasingly frustrated at all the strange things the girl was doing and why she was the only one who even noticed them.

The green eyed girl pinched her nose and untangled her body away from Steven’s. She sighed in frustration, “Can I please just talk to you?”

The girl looked annoyed, but she still nodded before she finished making Steven’s drink and handing it over to Steven. She jumped over the counter gracefully and she followed closely behind the short girl.

-

They went outside to where a small little pond was located. In the middle, there was water being thrown up in the air for decoration, a fountain. Peridot sat on a rock before saying, “You aren’t Bismuth.”

The girl smiled while playing with the feather earring she was wearing and said, “So you do talk? I thought you just hated the squirt.”

“The squirt?”

“Aquamarine. I was supposed to look like her when I greeted you.” She said it as if Peridot should have known what the girl was talking about. There was a pause of silence where the only thing that was heard at the moment was water hitting water. The girl nonchalantly waved a hand gesturing at Peridot to talk, “I know you didn’t just bring me here to talk about my acting skills. Go on and ask all of your questions.”

Peridot felt the word vomit coming out, “What are you? Why does no one see you? Why are you messing with people? How do you know my name? What is your name? Why do your eyes glow? Are you going to kill me?” Her voice squeaked at the word kill.

The girl stared for a moment before laughing hysterically with a cute little snort. “I’m Lapis.” She said, “Lapis Lazuli.”

“That is one of my questions.” Peridot said crossing her arms and giving Lapis a once over. “And Lazuli? You mean you are related to Aquamarine?”

Lapis gave a snort and plopped down to sit right on Peridot’s lap as she said, “You have to earn all my answers, Peri.”

“Off,” the blonde said while glaring at Lapis, while Lapis only stayed there. In defeat, Peridot said, “At least tell me why you are doing this.”

Lapis thought about it for a bit, “I guess it’s only fair.” She ran a hand over Peridot’s hair, “I am doing this to ruin Aquamarine’s day. I hate her so much so I have to.”

“You have to?” Peridot quirked an eyebrow. While slapping Lapis’s hand away.

“Yes, besides the squirt deserves what she gets.” Lapis said lazily dragging her eyes to meet Peridot’s.

“Why am I the only one that sees you?” Peridot asked softly, playing with her sleeves.

Lapis’ eyes widened and she replied softly, “I don’t know.”

They both stayed silent before Peridot started to freak out remembering that the strange attractive girl she had just met was on her lap, “Why are you still sitting on me? I hardly know you. Off.”

Lapis giggled and jumped off of her lap, “You know, a normal person would have freaked out more than you if they saw those things I did. They’d fear me if I sat on them or looked in their eyes.” She said smugly, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you liked me just a bit.”

Peridot knew she was right, she realized that after looking into Lapis’ glowing blue eyes while Lapis was serving drinks was the last time she felt all the fear she had for Lapis. This conversation left her with more questions, but less fear. It annoyed her, how was she less afraid Lapis? Is it because Lapis acted like a human and played around like she was one? She didn’t know and it was bothering her.

She decided to ask one more question, “Wait! When you first spoke to me, why were you so mad?”

Lapis smiled and said, “Well, dork, try talking to someone that doesn’t answer you for a minute, you’re lucky it was adorable.”

-

They went back inside to the main room where the party was held. Lapis had told her that in the typical Lazuli party tradition, it was the time where Aquamarine announced something. The room was filled with christmas lights, and in the middle, there was a gigantic Christmas tree. Lapis had also given her a cup with mysterious contents in it, she said it had no alcohol. However, knowing her for a full two hours, she was still hesitant about it, knowing Lapis’ mischief. Lapis had said she’d leave her for a while with a glint in her eyes.

Peridot’s eyes followed Lapis’s form, and that is when Lapis had started dancing. Fluid and graceful, her eyes were glowing again, and that was when she grabbed a food tray and threw it in Kevin’s face. Peridot rolled her eyes at Lapis’s cruel jokes, but she found herself smiling too. Lapis was still dancing afterwards, and Peridot couldn’t help, but think it was the most beautiful she had ever seen her. She had a light smile on her face and at times Peridot thought Lapis’ eyes met hers.

She adjusted her glasses and tore her eyes away from the beautiful scene when she heard Aquamarine speak. “Hello everyone, I am so glad you could make it. I wanted to say, Happy Holidays to you all and that I hope you are having a wonderful time.” Everyone’s eyes were on her as she spoke clearly and confidently. It reminded her of Lapis. “Every year, I give a present to someone important to me. This year that special someone is….”

Aquamarine had started to walk towards something or someone. That is when Peridot heard voices and saw pictures in her mind. The flashes were of Lapis and Aquamarine playing together in the mansion’s pool, Lapis having a crush on a young Jasper? Long hair, huge form even though it could not have been four years ago, Jasper still looked the same. Her eyes landed on Jasper’s form that is now passed out in the corner. Aquamarine also seemed to have had a crush on Jasper, that was when Lapis left and Aquamarine kissed her in the scene. It did make sense, Aquamarine was Jasper’s ex.

Lapis saw it happen after she came back and had in shock fallen into the pool. She could have forgiven her because they were close. However, at the time, Lapis couldn’t swim, and that was when she saw Aquamarine laughing at her. She was almost dying and her own sister was laughing at her. Laughing. In the end, she vowed to mess with her, even if she was just a ghost or a demon. That was how it was for years.

Peridot was holding back the tears at the new information, Lapis had just showed her what had happened to her in her mind. She didn’t know what to feel. She was trembling and was trying not to cry.

That was the moment, she realized Aquamarine was standing right in front of her. “...Peridot.”

Peridot felt completely frozen and that is when her hand felt like it was forced to move and she realized that her hand spilled all the contents in the cup on top of Aquamarine’s head.

In horror, she looked back at Lapis who in return was staring at her and looked like she was about to cry. Lapis then faded out as soon as their eyes met. She glanced back at Aquamarine who looked shocked and and also like she was about to murder her. That was Peridot’s cue to leave, Peridot stormed out, but not before bumping into Aquamarine which had caused her to fall. Peridot felt bad, but at the same time she needed to find Lapis, that and she knew Aquamarine had deserved it.

-

Peridot ran and ran, she ended up on a side of the street. That was when she saw blue hair sitting in a blue slide of a neighborhood park. The night was dark and it was freezing, however it wasn’t snowing. It was dark and all she could think of was how beautiful Lapis looked sitting in the middle of the park. She took some steps forward waiting to surprise Lapis so that she can confront her. The blue haired girl, on the other hand, had other plans.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Lapis said somehow knowing Peridot was behind her. “I just couldn’t see you two together, I just… it’s so wrong and I am still mad at her.” She groaned to herself in frustration and pent up emotions. “I just thought you needed to know.”

“It’s okay, I don’t really like her that way.” Peridot reassured, sitting next to Lapis, hesitating on whether or not she should hug her or remain awkwardly rubbing her own elbow. She decided it was best to keep her hands to herself.

“What you saw,” the angelic or demonic girl paused for a moment, “Those were my memories, yes I died in a swimming pool four years ago and Aquamarine is my sister” She turned to the shorter girl, “Peridot, I’m not a good person, I feed on bringing others misfortune. As you might have guessed, I am a demon.”

Peridot looked at her silently and that is when Lapis started to ramble, “I mean this was all for revenge because Aquamarine was laughing at me while I was humiliated and it made me feel so livid, so I wanted revenge and I chose this. I know this looks bad, oh my stars. You already hate me, don’t you? You deserve all the good things in life. Why would you hang around someone like me anyway? I’d just bring you down. I’m glad I met you and I am sorry you hate m-”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Peridot said putting a hand on Lapis’s shoulder. Lapis froze when blue eyes met green. “Lapis, I might not have known you for long, but I already like you.”

“You do?” Lapis searched Peridot’s eyes silently for a few seconds and in the moment that she saw Lapis look down, Peridot knew Lapis believed her. Lapis was smiling really big, playing with a rock that was beneath her feet, kicking it around shyly. “You can see me, because I know you’re special.”

“What?” Peridot’s eyes widened and that was when she realized that Lapis was holding one of her arms above their heads. She was holding a mistletoe. Lapis wanted to kiss her. Of all people she wanted to kiss Peridot.

Peridot was too busy freaking out that she didn’t notice that Lapis was already close to her. Peridot stared up at her in wide eyes then she looked down at Lapis’s lips. They were enticing her. That was when Lapis kissed her. Her lips were soft and warm on Peridot’s. It warmed her even though it was incredibly cold outside. Peridot hesitantly moved her lips around Lapis, until she finally felt herself let go. It felt new, it felt different. She liked it.

She then saw images of Lapis following Aquamarine wherever she went, causing her and others great misfortune. That was when she saw herself talking to Amethyst and Steven. They were playing around. Lapis noticed her and the blue haired girl thought she was a useless nerd and she snorted. Which made Peridot snort back inwardly. As more time passed she noticed that Lapis tried to find her a lot and so did Aquamarine. Aquamarine would talk about Peridot and Lapis would agree even if she got jealous. It was like Lapis found her interesting. Instead of feeling dread because of it, she felt really happy. That was when she saw that Lapis had planned on showing herself to Peridot tonight.

Lapis pulled away, which made Peridot groan. Lapis looked flushed and dazed because of the kiss, Peridot imagined that she looked the same as well. Lapis then snorted and started to giggle cutely.

“You liked me for that long, huh?” Peridot asked smiling really big.

“Shush, nerd. Accept your gift quietly.”


End file.
